


Horror Movies have Benefits

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: SoulxKid One-Shots! [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Embarrassed Kid, Embarrassment, Implied Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Implied Relationships, In between the eyebrows kiss, Kid is scared, Linked arms, M/M, Or really he's just a wuss, Teasing, frightened, grinning, horror movie, movie date, movie theater, scared, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid goes to see a horror movie with Soul and well- to say he was sacred would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies have Benefits

****"Awh c'mon Kid! You'll get to see your boyfriend!"

Kid glared at Patty with a light blush on his face, "Soul is  _not_  my boyfriend."

She pouted, "Then I don't get it."   
Liz snorted and said, "When do you ever?"

Patty looked at her with a confused expression before continuing, "I mean like --  _like_  you two are always together. You stand super close to each other. And you only ever smile that one way when you look at Soul -- which is totally unfair by the way! Like... ernnn.." Patty thought hard.

Liz pursed her lips before speaking up, "Boyfriends?"

Patty grinned, "Yea! Boyfriends!"

Kid sighed and looked up. A small smile danced on his lips despite the constant teasing and the horrible description of what Patty is thinking.

"Patty has a point for once. I mean how could you  _not_  like Soul?" Liz pointed out.

Kid laughed a bit in embaressment before muttering, "Alright I'll go. Only because the movie sounds mildly interesting... but slightly terrifying."

Patty looked up and laughed, "That's right! You're a huge baby when it comes to scary movies even though you're a reaper!"

Patty continued to laugh while slapping her hand on her leg. She found it  _so_  amusing that Kid, Death's actual son, is afraid of fictional horror films. Yet, he can collect souls for these two weapons with ease.

She wheezed as Kid rolled his eyes.

Kid scoffed and turned away, "Whatever. Let's not keep everyone waiting."

~

To say the movie was scary would be an understatement.

Kid flinched as the young girl screamed as the freaky guy with a machete ran towards her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Soul could see Kid slowly shrink down in his seat while trembling with huge eyes as he watched her get slaughtered.

He let out a breathy laugh and reached over before tugging on Kid's shoulder sleeve to pull him up. "Are you really that scared?" He asked in a whisper with an amused grin on his face.

"Yes, this movie is terrifyinG -- OH GOD!" He shrieked as he watched the freaky guy slice up another victim. A collection of 'shhh's came from around the theater and Kid blushed and bit his lip to suppress any future outbursts. He glanced at Soul briefly before turning back to the screen and screwing his eyes shut. His legs shook as he listened in anticipation while wondering what was going to happen next.

Will the other girl ever escape?

Or will she die too?

Kid held the fabric of his pants tightly as he waited for any sign of her most probable gruesome death.

This  _is_  a horror film after all.

Soul's grin melted into a softer, more  _fond_  smile, and he dropped his hand to rest on top of one of Kid's hand's. This caused Kid to jump slightly and freeze in place. Soul squeezed Kid's hand gently and whispered, "It's okay Kid, it's just a movie. We can leave if you want."

Kid peeked an eye open and whispered back, "But I thought you wanted to see this?"

Soul hummed, "I' did, and seeing you scared is actually quite amusing and  _cute_ , but it's weighing on my conscience. I feel sort of ... bad."

"Oh..." Kid murmed as a blush dusted over his face in the darkness that he was thankful for.

Soul stood up abruptly and pulled Kid along with him. They passes some people who huffed at the blocking of the view.

 _Why do people pay to see others get murdered..?_  Kid wondered to himself as Soul gently pulled him out of the viewing room.

Kid let out a shaky sigh as he pulled his hands up to his face. He covered his eyes and mumbled, "I'm so embarrassed... I'm sorry."

Soul laughed.

Kid peeked from behind his hands with furrowed eyebrows, "What's so... funny?"

Soul eyes crinkled as he cracked a daring grin and quickly grabbed Kid's hands. Soul pulled them away from Kid's eyes before pressing a quick kiss in between Kid's eyebrows. This caused Kid to squeak and turn into the likes of a tomato.

Soul let out a satisfied laugh as he let go of Kid's hands. He watched with affection as Kid his behind his hands once more.

"You are just  _too_  adorable right now." Soul said as he put his hands in his pockets. His smile never faded as he watched Kid closely.

Kid huffed and moved his hands away from his face. A light blush still dusted on his cheeks, "Well excuse me, but I didn't expect that."

Soul hummed, shrugged, and turned around.

Soul began walking away causing Kid to rush after him and link arms with Soul. He wore a slightly frightened facial expression as he spoke, "You were going to leave me alone in the dark for that monster to get me?!"

Soul laughed once again, "Kid, kitten, he's not real."

Kid pouted and grumbled, "Whatever. I'm sleeping in  _your_  bed tonight, thank you very much."

There was no way in Hell Soul would protest because who would pass something like this up?

No one in their right mind.

Cuddles from Kid sound like a Hell yes, if you ask Soul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
